


Falling for him

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Series: Drastoria oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, F/M, Falling In Love, In more ways than one, LITERALLY, Matchmaker Theodore Nott, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff, because i miss it being fall, but you don't need my life story, fall fluff, it's spring right now and it kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo





	Falling for him

Astoria smiled, looking around as she walked down the path toward the small wizarding village of Hogsmeade. Leaves, in all shades of red and yellow, fluttered down from the tall trees that grew along the path.

Astoria hummed quietly as she walked on. Her gloved hands were wrapped tightly around the handle of her purse, and her cheeks and nose were slightly numb already. Every breath chilled her lungs and throat. The scents of woodsmoke and dry leaves was intoxicating. 

The moment was over when someone knocked into her, sending them both rolling down the hill. Astoria struggled to breathe, the wind knocked out of her lungs. She sat up once she'd caught her breath, panting, and looked at the person who'd knocked her down. 

To her surprise and chagrin, Draco Malfoy was staring back at her. 

His normally immaculate blond hair was sticking out in all directions, and there were leaves stuck in it, and his usually pale face was flushed and red. His eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing again. 

"I'm sorry," Astoria said hurriedly, but Malfoy wasn't paying attention; He'd already stood up, and was shouting at the person standing at the top of the hill.

 "What the hell, Nott!?" He yelled, stamping his foot. "Thought that was funny, did you!?" 

 Astoria watched as Malfoy gestured wildly, shrieking passionately at Nott, while Nott howled with laughter. 

 "I'll be telling Professor Snape of this!" Malfoy spat, making a rude hand gesture at Nott when he walked over towards them. 

"Go ahead. I did you a favor, mate." Nott smirked, winking at Astoria as he passed. "Good luck!" He called over his shoulder. Astoria stared after him in confusion. Malfoy growled, swatting a  twig out of his hair and looking at Astoria. 

 "Nott is an idiot." 

Astoria nodded slowly. "Alright..."

 "He's the one who shoved me into you." Malfoy was staring at the ground a few feet away and shuffling his feet. His face was still a dark shade of pink, similar to when he'd been returned to human form after being Transfigured into a ferret. 

 "He's an arse, too. Doesn't bloody know that you can't just shove someone..." Astoria could see Malfoy preparing for a rant, so she quickly cut him off. 

 "Yeah, a right tosser. Anyway...I should be getting along. My sister's waiting." Astoria swiftly walked away, glad she'd managed to escape. 

 "Wait!" Malfoy ran up to her, skidding to a stop in front of her. "Wait. I was wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade?"

 "Yes, Malfoy, that's where I'm going —" 

 "No, I mean...together." Malfoy cleared his throat. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked, more confidently. 

 Astoria looked him up and down skeptically. "This is a trick, isn't it?" She sidestepped him, walking on down the path. "April fool's day isn't for seven more months!" 

 "It's not a trick!" Malfoy was following her now, she could tell by the footsteps behind her. "That's why Nott shoved me into you, he heard me say something about you last night and took it upon himself to get us together." 

 "Like I believe that."

 "Greengrass..." He said exasperatedly, stepping in front of her again. "I'm being honest with you, for once. So answer honestly." 

She sighed. "Where would we go if I did say yes?" 

 Malfoy blinked, looking rather like he hadn't planned for that question. "Wherever you want," he said a moment later. "I'll pay."

 "And what if I say no?"

"Then I will go and punch Theodore Nott in the face. I'll probably do that anyway, as a matter of fact..." Malfoy looked thoughtful, his gaze now on the sky. Astoria noticed his eyes were the same color as the clouds above. 

 "Alright, so your violence is inevitable." Astoria sighed. "I guess one little trip to the Three Broomsticks won't kill me." 

 "Splendid! I'll walk you there?"

Astoria held out her hand, leaning in when he took it, and whispering in his ear, "Don't ever say the word 'splendid' in my presence again."

"Noted." Malfoy gestured toward the path ahead. "After you."

Astoria nodded, walking down the path with him. As they talked about different things — school, Quidditch, books — a quiet thought popped into her head, causing her to smile. 

 _Maybe he's not so bad._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
